Masakari Clan
The Masakari Clan (斧一族, Masakari Ichizoku) originated in Kirigakure when Yukino got married to Shinki, a Kirigakure shinobi. Background Founding Yukino started along with her husband Shinki and siblings, Hiroko and Hiraku the clan after a year later when her parents died. Yukino became known as Kotaigo (皇太后, Queen Mother), and was the head of the Masakari Clan instead of Shinki, because of the bloodline she inherited from her father. Hiroko and Hiraku also inherited the bloodline but they weren't fit to lead. The Masakari clan became wealthy by Shinki's construction indusrty and many buildings were mostly re-built after the Fourth Shinobi World War. New Heir The clan mostly produced females until Yukino had a son, this male will soon be the heir to the clan and things will change. As soon as Ryunosuke became 17, Yukino resigned making her son the new head of the clan. The clan, instead of just being wealthy also became a shinobi clan, Masakari owned some of Kirigakure's land and so by becoming a shinobi clan, Ryunosuke and his father created the Masakari's Training Ground. As soon as the training ground was open Ryunosuke trained his nieces and nephew to protect the family and themselves. Kirigakure As the clan was becoming powerful a new clan rose in Kirigakure, the Renbu Clan. The Renbu Clan was an impressive clan by having a mass amount of shinobi, these shinobis are family by having one thing in common, joining the clan and the benefits it gives. The clan wanted to take Kirigakure as one of their headquarters but as any Kage would do, the Mizukage didn't allow it. The Masakari clan offered support if there would ever be war, so with no thought the Mizukage accepted. On the other hand the Renbu clan stepped aside and waited, letting things play out on its own. War with Renbu During the years the Renbu clan spent in the Land of Water, they saw how much the Masakari clan had control, and this made the Renbu leader envious. One day Reika's daughter Saori Masakari got married in secret to a member of the Renbu clan, this led to Saori's expulsion and the Renbu leader got tired of all their controlling. One year later the Renbu surprised attack the Masakari clan, a priority to lower Kirigakure's defences. The Mizukage wasn't aware until flashes were seen because at that time it was raining. All the children were told to leave to safety while the adults and some of their shinobi fended them off. The next morning came and the Masakari home was in ruin with many dead along with some of the Renbu members. The last of the clan's members were the children, Masakari's youth. The Renbu clan dispersed and the Masakari home was now made into the Masakari Cementary, for only members of that clan. Abilites The Masakari clan possess the Water Release nature transformation and the Kogakugan, a kekkei genkai that originated in another country from Yukino's father. The user gets granted the ability to see Charka, Chakra color, Chakra flow and trails of Chakra. This way they can see what paths the enemy took, also it allows the user to see heat signatures through materials up to 300 meters. The Kogakugan, however wasn't revealed in Kirigakure until Ryunosuke was head of the clan. He wanted to experiment with it, to see what is the extent of its power, with this now allowed, the Masakari became a shinobi clan.